1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a truing or dressing tool for the grinding wheel of a gear grinding machine for profile grinding plain-toothed or helical spur gears, said truing tool exhibiting truing flanks having the form of a section of a workpiece gear and a strip coated with diamond granules and stretched over said flanks, whereby said truing tool when truing said grinding wheel is guided in the same manner as said workpiece gear when grinding. The truing tool is undersized corresponding to the thickness of the truing strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The profile grinding of gears is a method having a number of advantages as compared with the hob grinding method usual up to now. One of these advantages is to be found in the higher metal removal rate which makes possible the shortening of piecework times. The tooth quality of a profile-ground gear is determined among other things by the profile of the grinding wheel, and thus by its truing means. It is already known that the truing tool has the spatial form of a segment of a workpiece gear comprising at least a tooth or a tooth space and that a strip coated with diamond granules covers the truing flanks. For truing the grinding wheel, the tool is guided along the same path of motion as the workpiece gear when grinding. Since in this manner the same contact conditions exist when truing as when grinding, the grinding wheel always receives the desired profile independent of its dimensions.
In order to affix the strip coated with diamond granules to the truing flanks of the tool, it has already been suggested to fasten the strip to the base of the truing flank and to tighten the other end of the strip with a bolt lever which for its part is tiltably supported on the truing tool and whose position is correspondingly fixed by a correcting element. This solution is, however, a disadvantage as far as the arrangement of the bolt lever requires a considerable amount of space so that only a small number of flanks or tooth spaces can be arranged on the circumference of a truing tool exhibiting the spatial form of the workpiece gear. The support and adjustment of the bolt lever requires, furthermore, a cumbersome construction and is awkward to handle.